


Pay Up

by sabinelagrande



Series: Emon Nights [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay, Pegging, Vex'ahlia got to get paid, sugar daddy roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Percy has never once doubted that Vex is worth the investment.





	Pay Up

As it turns out, Vex is very serious about the money.

Percy had known she would be, but he had sort of hoped she'd be in it for love of the game after a certain point. But the first of each month she extends her hand, and Percy puts a check into it. She continues to do this after Vax has stopped asking for his, but Percy keeps complying. A deal is a deal, even if he didn't expect her to take this one so seriously, and it's not like he doesn't have the funds.

This gets a little awkward when they start sleeping together, which they do basically as soon as Vex isn't in danger of pulling her stitches out through overexertion. Percy can't decide if she's an employee or a coworker or what, but it feels odd either way. Vex doesn't seem bothered by this conflict of interest, so Percy doesn't say anything about it. 

The one who says something about it is Vex. 

When it comes up, they've been together a few weeks. The scene is prosaic; Vex is standing at the mirror in his bathroom, taking off her makeup, with Percy behind her. He's making a typical opening gambit he makes when he's feeling amorous, wrapping his arms around Vex's waist and finding an inviting spot on her neck to kiss.

"I know what you want," Vex says playfully, tossing the cotton pad into the trash.

"I'm not being subtle about it," he replies.

Vex turns in his arms, looking up at him with a smirk. "Well, maybe I should take you to bed and earn my keep."

The statement makes Percy pull up short, and now he's more concerned than horny. "If you feel like I'm exploiting you or forcing you to do this, it ends here," he says seriously.

"How shall I put this, darling," she says, putting her arms around his neck. "You were always going to get the milk for free, but you happened to buy the cow."

"I want it stated for the record that I never called you a cow," he says.

"Don't you think it's even a little fun, having a beautiful woman at your beck and call?" she says.

"You are beautiful, but not beholden to me, especially not sexually," he says.

Vex sighs, sounding frustrated. "How can you have so much money and no kept woman fantasy?"

"I think your relationship with money is very different from mine," Percy says carefully, a little bewildered.

"If you don't want to play, we don't have to," she says, trying to sound unaffected but clearly disappointed.

He considers it, whether he can separate it in his head, playing around with something he's worried about before. What worries him is not whether he's taking advantage of Vex, but whether people would think less of her if they thought he was. Maybe it's okay to have fun with it here alone, where both of them know they're equals.

"I'm willing to give it a try," he says, and Vex grins widely.

"Then come to bed and let me show you what your money's worth," she says, giving him a wink, and Percy eagerly lets himself be dragged away.

That's the first time it comes up, but not the only time it happens. It isn't an all the time thing, but they both enjoy playing around with it. Percy might be concerned if Vex wasn't so unfazed by the whole thing; he knows enough now to know that Vex sometimes tries to make light of things she's actually worried about, but that isn't this. He secretly thinks she feels like she's getting one over on- not Percy exactly, but the world in general, getting paid a handsome sum by a handsome man to do things she'd have done for free. If she wants to celebrate that in bed, he'll be a willing accomplice.

And sometimes, on nights like this, a little more like an instigator.

"I've been going over the finances," Percy says as they're getting ready for bed. It's is a clear fiction; Cassandra does the books and Percy stays out of it. "My discretionary spending is far too high. Something must be done."

"What do you have in mind, dear?" she says, in a voice that says she's untroubled by the answer.

"I'm thinking of cutting your allowance," he says.

Vex narrows her eyes, but doesn't quite keep the smile off her face. "You wouldn't dare."

"I absolutely would," Percy says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But Percival-"

"There's nothing to be done about it," he snaps, like interrupting her is a thing he ever does without regretting it later. "I've made up my mind."

Vex saunters up to him, and something in her movement reminds him of a cat stalking its prey, which isn't terribly far off the mark. "It seems I need to prove to you that I'm worth every cent."

"I'm listening," Percy allows.

"You don't need to listen," she says, taking one of his arms and then the other, lowering them from his chest. "Just relax. I want to make sure you get your money's worth, after all."

She steps in close, and he bends down to kiss her; her fingers work on the drawstring of his sleep pants, loosening it so that she can shove them down, letting Percy kick them away. His shirt is next, and she breaks off only momentarily to let him pull it over his head. He doesn't reach for her clothes, but he knows he isn't supposed to; he's supposed to let her pull him off balance instead, leaving him exposed.

Vex pushes him backwards and onto the bed, stripping his boxer briefs off unceremoniously before backing him up, so that he's fully on the bed instead of just sitting on the edge. He ends up sprawling, and Vex grins at him, clearly enjoying what she sees. She kneels between his legs, and at first she ignores his cock, running her hands up the flat of his stomach instead, tweaking one of his nipples just to watch him jump. 

"Now, I want you to have the total experience," Vex says. "So perhaps we should agree that I get to decide when you come."

"Maybe that's for the best," Percy agrees. It's not a usual part of the game, but he knows exactly where she's going with this.

He's going to hate it. It's going to be amazing.

She stands up, leaving him on the bed, and he doesn't move towards her, knowing what's expected of him. He's rewarded for it, because Vex ever so slowly peels off her shirt, raising it over her head and letting it drop behind her. Realistically, he's aware that he sees her breasts all the time, but the presentation really adds something; considering that her breasts were already pretty great to start with, he can't stop staring. Her sleep shorts are next, pushed down inch by delicious inch, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties. She looks simply edible, and Percy's eyes follow her hungrily as she crawls back onto the bed.

"Where to begin," Vex says, running her hands up his thighs and grinning at him, and Percy is about to give her some choice suggestions when she takes the head of his cock into her mouth- which is, admittedly, what he was going to say. Vex is wonderful with her mouth, and she enjoys using it, though Percy suspects she mostly enjoys having power over him, making him lose himself to lust with something so simple.

He's certainly not going to complain about it, when Vex is taking more of him down, her tongue working against the underside of his cock. He puts a hand on the back of her head, guiding without pushing, though he wonders if that would go with the game, being more demanding. Somehow it doesn't seem as fun as letting Vex do for him, being at her mercy.

Which is a thing that probably says a lot about him, but oh well.

He relaxes onto the bed, propping his head up with his free arm so that he can watch her work. She's unselfconscious when she does this, unworried about what she looks like; Percy, rather selfishly, thinks she looks gorgeous, so in control as she decides his pleasure, gives him only as much as she thinks he deserves.

Vex catches him looking, giving him a wink before going back to her task. There's no way he's going to come from this; her mouth feels wonderful, but she's still teasing him, giving him just enough but not enough at all. The temptation to thrust up into her mouth is immense, but he holds back, takes what he's given.

All of a sudden she changes tactics, taking him faster and deeper, and Percy groans, fingers clutching her hair for a moment before he thinks to let go. This is different, more of what he needs; if she keeps going like this, he's definitely going to come. He wants it badly, would be perfectly happy to end things here. Maybe she was psyching him out, leading up to something completely different.

He's thinking this as she stops, pulling away from his cock. He makes a noise of protest, but he lets her go, knowing there's no way she's going to end it at that, not when she's made up her mind to tease him.

"Having a good time so far?" Vex asks, though her smile says that she already knows she's got him right where she wants him.

"Oh, you know," Percy says, a little breathless. "Can't complain."

She pecks him on the tip of his nose. "Good, because we've only just gotten started."

She sits back, pushing her panties down; she leans back and puts her legs up, sliding her underwear off and tossing them away. Percy licks his lips involuntarily, taking her in. He wonders if she's going to let him taste her, because he happily would, could spend hours with his face between her legs. It doesn't seem to go with the game, though, something for only her pleasure. Percy decides to table it for the moment, though he's not ruling it out for the future.

As it turns out, Percy doesn't mind, because the next thing he knows, Vex is straddling him; he will also happily take that. "Now remember," she says, his cock rubbing between her wet folds. "You don't come until I say you do."

"Of course, Vex," he says, and he groans as she sinks down around him. "Fuck, you feel good."

"I certainly hope so," she says. "This is all for you, obviously."

She almost immediately puts the lie to that statement with the way she rocks her hips, looking for her own pleasure instead of focusing on Percy's. He really doesn't mind; it's not like he's not getting plenty of pleasure out of it anyway. She's hot and wet around him, and Percy can't get enough of it, the feeling of her body, how much she wants him.

She starts moving faster, riding him; this is affecting her too, judging by the way she eagerly moves on him, her hands braced on his chest. He puts his hands on her hips, urging her on, but she doesn't let him dictate her movements, keeps going at exactly the pace she wants.

"Is this what you wanted?" Vex asks, though it doesn't come out as commanding as it could.

"I always want you," Percy says.

"And are you really so cheap that you'd let me slip through your fingers?" she says. She grinds down against him, and Percy groans. "Give up all this to save a little pocket change?"

"I'm reconsidering," he says. "I'm not immune to persuasion, especially not when I'm on the fence."

Vex grins. "Don't worry," she says. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be very, _very_ sure."

She isn't teasing him anymore, not like she was; she's focused, though Percy thinks she's mostly focused on herself. That doesn't matter when their interests dovetail nicely, when all she wants is to ride his cock. She's going fast now, taking him down deep, and he thrusts up to meet her, staring openly, like he's going to memorize how good she looks when she's gone on pleasure.

He knows Vex is close, and he takes one hand off her hip to play with her clit instead, rubbing circles right above where they join. Vex gasps, nodding mutely and biting her lip; he knows from experience that she can't hold out much longer, and he wants to push her towards it, watch her fall apart on top of him.

Vex shakes when she comes, clenching around Percy's cock; he almost doesn't hold out, struck by how good it feels, but he knows Vex won't keep him waiting much longer. It seems like such a waste to spoil the fun. Instead, he lets her ride it out, thrusting up to meet her as she chases the last of it. It seems to last and last, and Percy just keeps going, giving her everything she needs.

Finally she bends down, kissing Percy thoroughly, her hips still working; he's getting close, and surely she's going to let him come now that she's gotten hers. She moves a little faster, and he doesn't need much more, so close that he can almost-

Percy doesn't expect it when she breaks away, letting his cock slide out of her as she makes to go.

"No," he says, grabbing her hips. "No, no, Vex, please don't."

"I hope you don't think you're done, darling," she says, taking his hands and pushing them away. He's sure his desperation is written all over his face, because she grins. She pecks him on the lips and climbs off of him, and Percy just stays there for a long moment, fighting off the urge to come. Vex keeps going, getting off the bed, and Percy looks up at the ceiling, sighing. He hears her rifling around in something, but maybe he's be better off not knowing.

"Oh Percy," Vex says, sounding suspiciously sweet, and he looks up to see Vex standing at the foot of the bed.

"Oh no," Percy says disconsolately.

"Oh yes," Vex says. She's got her favorite harness on, with Percy's favorite dildo attached to it. He wants it inside him, because of course he does when he's so turned on that his brain won't work, but he can count the minutes, the time she's going to put into fucking him stupid. It's going to feel so good, but he already needs to come so badly that he can't think about anything else.

"Hands and knees," she says, and Percy dutifully rolls over, getting into position.

She doesn't spend a lot of time preparing him, but that's more or less fine; his need for her outstrips whatever discomfort there might be. There's not much, anyway, not that he notices as he savors the feeling of her sliding into him, pushing all the way inside. He bucks back against her, and Vex chuckles, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly.

"Leave everything to me, dearest," she says, bending over him and biting his shoulder. He gasps as she starts to fuck him nice and hard; he's too gone to want it any other way, anything but Vex overwhelming him. She grabs him by the hips, using her grip to pull him onto her cock over and over again, and he just lets her do it, gives in.

"Touch your cock," Vex says; Percy doesn't want to do it, thinks he's going to come if he so much as brushes his dick, but he does it anyway. He has no idea how he's holding back, but if that's what Vex wants out of him, it's what he'll do. "I think this is what you needed. You just needed to be reminded what a good thing you have here."

"Vex," he pleads, and she laughs, fucking him harder.

He doesn't know how long she fucks him like that; it feels like an eternity, the way she keeps hitting just the right spot, giving exactly what he wants and what he can't stand another instant of. Vex grabs him by the hair and pulls, making his back arch, and he just lets her do it. He vaguely hears the sound of the vibrator that's built into the harness, and he can tell by her thrusts when she starts to go over, the way it makes her lose rhythm for a moment. It's not fair, but he doesn't know what'll happen if he points that out. He just knows it won't go well for him.

And then Vex is pulling out, leaving him alone for the moment as she deals with the strap-on. He slumps forward onto the bed, immediately regretting it when his cock slides against the fabric of the comforter. There's a touch on his hip, and Percy rolls over; Vex is kneeling beside him, looking down at him with a self-satisfied, yet somehow fond, expression. 

"You poor man," she says. "I think maybe you've had all you can handle." She runs a finger up the underside of his cock, and even that is almost enough to send him over. She laughs, doing it again, and Percy maybe really has had all he can handle.

"Please, Vex," he says, going up on his elbows to look her in the eye. "Please make me come."

Percy lets his head drop back as Vex wraps her hand around his cock; her touch is not teasing, a solid pressure, and Percy has to fight to keep from coming. She doesn't say anything else for a long while, just keeps stroking him, ratcheting up the tension, which is already so high that Percy doesn't know how he's withstanding it. He feels like an over-tuned guitar string, like one more pass of her hand will make him snap, explode outwards.

"Do you adore me?" Vex asks.

"More than you'll ever know," Percy says, too gone to lie.

"Do you need me?" she asks.

"So much I can't stand it," he says.

She tightens her hand, moving it faster. "Say you'll give me every penny I deserve."

"Anything you want," he says, completely genuine, looking up into her eyes. "Everything I have."

"I suppose that will do," she says, with a grin spreading on her face. "Now come for me."

Vex bends down suddenly and catches his cock with her mouth, and Percy makes a noise so loud that he startles himself. His vision goes dark around the edges as he comes, shooting over and over again into Vex's mouth. It seems like it's never going to end; he loses himself entirely to it, nothing at all left of him but sensation. Vex takes him through it, milking him for absolutely everything he's worth, and Percy feels boneless by the time she lets him go, completely spent.

Vex moves up his body, laying down beside him, and Percy only has enough presence of mind to offer her an arm to rest her head on. She kisses his forehead, his cheek, soothing kisses that Percy just hums in response to.

"So, what do you think?" she says, after a long moment, trailing a finger through his chest hair. "Did I pass the test?"

"I think you almost killed me," he says. "So, yes."

Vex laughs. "I wouldn't want to go quite that far."

He puts a hand on her waist, pulling her towards him; she ends up mostly on top of him, but that's what Percy was going for. He just kisses her for the longest time, Vex's hands tangled in his hair. His intention is kissing for the sake of kissing, because he doesn't know if he can go again after that, but Percy doesn't miss the way she's subtly grinding against his leg.

Vex is surprised when he puts his hands on her hips, urging her up, and with a little manhandling, he ends up where he wants, flat on his back with Vex straddling his head.

"Now, let me show you how much I'm worth," he says; Vex laughs, but she's not laughing for long.


End file.
